


Sneaking out can have its perks.

by Alien_in_disguise



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I dont know if I like this or not but oh well, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining Richie Tozier, Reddie, Soft Richie Tozier, i just wanted to write some fluff, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_in_disguise/pseuds/Alien_in_disguise
Summary: how do you explain to your parents that you’re going to sleep in your best friends bed, who you’re totally head over heels in love with, because you still have nightmares about a killer clown you had to fight in a sewer over a year ago and sleeping with someone else helps calm you down enough to actually get some sleep.Or Richie and Eddie like to sleep in the same bed and Richie can’t handle it very well.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Sneaking out can have its perks.

It was a warm night in the middle of July 1991 and Richie was sneaking out, again. He didn’t know why he thought he had to sneak out still, his parents definitely knew that he snuck off to eddies house almost every night, they never said anything or asked why and for that he was grateful, after all how do you explain to your parents that you’re going to sleep in your best friends bed ,who you’re totally head over heels in love with, because you still have nightmares about a killer clown you had to fight in a sewer over a year ago and sleeping with someone else helps calm you down enough to actually get some sleep , without sounding like a crazy person? Richie didn’t know and he quite frankly didn’t want to find out how that conversation would go, so for now he was fine with his parents knowing where he was going and just assuming what they liked. 

He shut the front door as quietly as he could and made sure he had his key before starting his journey to eddies house. Eddies house wasn’t far so he usually just walked, a lot of the time he wished that Eddie was walking with him, something about Derry at night time really put him on edge, ever since that fucking clown, he struggled with being alone at night , but sometimes on nights where his brain is occupied with other thoughts , it was a relief. A relief to not have to see people he knew on his way to eddies and to not have any chance of running in to bowers and his crew. Sometimes he felt that at night time he was more comfortable, that he could let his comedic persona fall away and just be himself and in the dark of the night and it didn’t matter, it didn’t matter that he liked boys, it didn’t matter that he was loud and silly and that couldn’t sit still ,he could just be Himself. The only other time he felt that way was when he was with Eddie, holed up in his room trying to stifle a laugh at 2am so his mom doesn’t hear or in the clubhouse teasing Eddie about his mom or swimming at the quarry with Eddie. Eddie made him feel the same way the dark did, like he could be himself and he would be accepted. 

Richie was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t even realise he’d slowed to a complete stop, he looked at the time on his watch, 12:04am  
‘Shit’ he muttered under his breath  
He was going to be late if he didn’t hurry  
Another curse was muttered under his breath , before he took of running down the street to eddies house. 

Eddie was waiting at his bedroom window with a pout on his face when Richie jogged down his drive way. Richie instantly felt bad that he was running late, they had agreed when they started doing this that Richie had to be there by midnight if he was coming, so they could actually get enough sleep, but for some reason Eddie had waited up for him, even though it was almost quarter past 12. Richies heart fluttered a little thinking about that.  
Eddie opened the window for Richie to climb in and whispered ‘ you’re late’ when Richies feet found the floor.  
Richie stuttered out a raspy apology, still slightly out of breath.  
‘I know you are’ Eddie sighed before pulling Richie into a hug.  
‘Bad day?’ Richie questioned  
Eddie just nodded into Richies chest.  
‘Do you want to talk about it’  
Eddie shook his head.  
They stood wrapped around each Other in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Eddie opened his mouth.  
‘It’s just mom stuff’ he mumbled against Richies chest.  
‘nothing I haven’t dealt with before, I’ll be fine, I just need to get some rest I think’  
Richie have him one last squeeze and let him go.

Richies mind was in full gay panic mode, Eddie had never hugged him for that long before and he was sure he was blushing.  
Eddie moved over to the bed and looked back at Richie, still standing near the window.  
‘Are you coming rich?’  
Eddie sounded so sleepy and cute, Richie looked up, he knew he was blushing, so he did what he always did when we was panicking and made a dumb joke.

‘Oh spaghetti man, I’m not sure your mom would appreciate me getting in another persons bed, I wouldn’t want her to think I was being unfaithful now would I? ’ he wiggled his eyebrow at Eddie and Eddie chuckled  
‘Shut up and get in bed, you idiot’. There was no harshness in his voice and a huge smile on his face.  
Richie smiles back and made his way over. 

* * * * * * * * * 

It was 3am and Richie was still awake, Eddie wasn’t facing him but his breath had evened out ages ago so he guessed that he was sleeping.  
Eddie was so peaceful when he was asleep, this was richies favourite way to see him, in the early hours of the morning , the only light coming from the warm coloured night light that eddies mother still insisted that he use, his face young and carefree and he could feel how warm he was with almost every inch of his back pressed into Richie. 

Sometimes Richie would let his mind wander and think about what it would be like if he and Eddie were together, if he got to wake up to this every day instead of sneaking out before eddies mom wakes up, to be able to hold Eddie without feeling guilty, for Eddie to feel the same way about Richie that richie feels about him. To kiss him goodnight and good morning.  
Sometimes he just likes to think about what it would be like to just be in love, with no shame or judgement. 

‘I wish I could just tell you’ he whispers, to Eddie, thinking Eddie was asleep and wouldn’t respond. 

‘Tell me what? ’ he heard in reply  
Richie started to panic, what could he say, fuck. 

‘Um, nothing, don’t worry I thought you were Asleep’ 

Eddie turned around to face Richie, their faces only inches away from eachother.

‘No really, tell me what?’ Eddie pushed 

‘Just drop it’ Richie said looking away from eddies eyes.

‘Richie, what’s wrong? Please tell me  
Richie shoves his face into his pillow.

‘Iminlovewithyou’ he grunts into the pillow 

‘What did you say?’ 

Richie realised he had to tell him, it was now or never, he turned to face Eddie again. 

He took a deep breath.

‘ I love you’ he whispered ‘i-I’m IN love with you’ 

There was silence, he couldn’t look into eddies eyes, he knew there were tears welling in his own. 

‘What?!’ Was eddies only reply and Richie started to panic 

‘I’m so sorry I know I shouldn’t have told you I shouldn’t have put you in that position I’m so fucking sorry Ed’s please don’t be ma-‘ 

Eddie broke him off by grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

Their lips pressed together and Richie barely had time to respond before Eddie was pulling away and mumbling 

‘I’m sorry I should have asked before I did that’ 

Richie couldn’t stop smiling, he just shook his head and pulled Eddie in for another kiss, Eddie made a small noise in the back of his throat as he settled into the kiss, this kiss was much more passionate than the first, their lips moving against eachother’s again and again. 

Eddie’s arms were wound around richies waist and he was sliding his hand under the back of richies shirt. Richie was in heaven. Then Eddie pulled back to catch his breath.

‘Wait wait wait, what does this mean Ed’s? I mean don’t get me wrong I’m enjoying it but what does this mean for you’ Richie asked slightly out of breath, he needed to know.

‘It means I love you too you dickhead’ Eddie chuckled.

‘Like in a gay way?’ Richie said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

‘Yes in a gay way ‘ eddie beamed at him and laughed through his nose. 

‘Good’ Richie leaned back in and mumbled against eddies lips before going back in for another kiss. it didn’t really work because they were both smiling like idiots but Richie didn’t care, he’d Never been so happy in his life. 

Eddie felt the same way and maybe he couldn’t wake up to him every day like he wanted to yet but knowing that Eddie loved him back and that one day he could have everything he’d ever wanted felt even better.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know how I feel about this so let me know what you think.


End file.
